


valkayrie fall

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The valkayrie herself was in the devil's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valkayrie fall

"If I cannot rule heaven I will raise hell"

Isabelle traces her hands down Sebastian's stomach, tracing his runes and battle scars. She's straddling his waist and is frustratingly out of his reach. 

She leans in and lets her teeth graze his lips. That's as chaste as they get. He tries to arch up to her but she evades him, using on of her hands to push his chest back to the bed. He growls but it wouldn't be fun if she didn't make him work for it.

Their hotel room is trashed, cloths scattered and the walls stained with blood and ash. Glass was sprinkled throughout the carpet. 

Her laugh echos around the room and he just stares. Her hair was loose and fell around her shoulders and her eyes seemed unfathomably dark. She looked like a angel, like the rest of them with their runes and battlehardened hearts. And she was his. The valkayrie herself was in the devil's bed.

He's sure there hyms about this. About the most beautiful hellacious angel following the darkness, the one tastes of apples and snake poison.

He traces her shoulder blades, her wings and whispers of a place beyond the wall. 

He drags her down and cuts slits into her wings. Her kisses burn the sin out of him. He plucks a handful of feathers and she kisses his ever shortening horns and wonders who's tempting who.

Her whip burns as much as her touch and blood stains her white dress. 

If he cannot rule in heaven, he will drag his siblings down with him.


End file.
